Miko Mistake
by ItachiTenshi
Summary: In the dead of the night, five demons come and try to kidnap Kagome, mistaking her for Kikyo. But, what do these five demons want with Kikyo anyway? And the winning question: How will Inuyasha react when he finds out Kagome is gone? R&R! Chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Inuyasha fans! This is SaSuKe'sGaL speaking. Ok, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. I just started writing my story so I'm only a beginner. Anyways, I clearly don't own any of the characters. Please read and enjoy!

---

Chapter 1

She felt arms. Arms trying to take her. She opened her eyes, only to look into the eyes of a dark man. He had a comrade that was trying to take her as well. She struggled. She even screamed. No one came to her rescue. _Why can't they hear me?_ She thought frantically. _They're right near me!_ A hand covered her mouth as she was pulled out of her sleeping bag. She managed a glance to her left. Another man was standing over Sango! He put a mask to her mouth. She looked behind her and noticed three more men had the same thing over Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara! And Inuyasha? She glanced at the tree where he _was _sleeping in. Inuyasha was on the ground, bleeding! At that sight, she bit the hand that covered her mouth. The man let out a yell and released her mouth.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled.

He didn't move. Not even a stir.

The hand covered her mouth again and he put his arm around her waist holding her so she couldn't escape. Her screams were muffled. She tried to kick the man but he was apparently too tough.

"Stop struggling, Kikyo", the man commanded.

_What? I'm not Kikyo! Let me go!_

"Come on!" the man called to his comrades.

"Help me with her! Give her the miasma!"

At that she tried much harder to escape but the man had his arm tight around her. One man stepped up to her and put a mask to her mouth that released a poisonous gas. The man who held her removed his arm away from her mouth. When she tried to move her head away, the same man grabbed her head and held it straight. The man that was holding the mask pressed it to her mouth and pinched her nose. She tried to hold her breath as best as she could but she was getting very dizzy, very fast. The man still had both arms around her so she could not escape. She needed air now. She gasped out the gas that was in the mask, which filled her mouth. The miasma started to take effect. Her vision grew fuzzy, yet she still remained conscious.

Surprisingly, she thought of something she hadn't thought before. She kicked the man holding her right between his legs with all her might. He grunted with pain and fell, releasing her. Still very dazed, vision fuzzy and no idea where she was going, she ran. She heard distant yells and she felt someone almost grab her, but she kicked him with all the strength she could muster. She ran deeper into the forest that she was in. Deeper and deeper she ran. Soon she heard nothing, but kept running. She could not see where she was going. Branches clung on to her clothes, ripping it, giving her uniform small tears.

In her fazed vision, she saw something square-shaped and appeared wooden. Not thinking, she ran to it. She could barely see. She stumbled. She saw purple light. Saw darkness. More darkness…nothing…

---

The sun shone in her eyes. She sat up.

"What happened?" she said to her left when saw Miroku and Shippo. They were still asleep. She glanced to her right expecting to see Kagome, but her sleeping bag was empty. _Maybe she went to wash up…_she thought.

She looked at the tree where Inuyasha had slept in. she saw him on the ground.

She gasped and got up and quickly went to him.

"Inuyasha!"

She saw his head was covered in dry blood, and his eyes were shut.

She went to Miroku.

"Miroku, wake up!"

Miroku moaned and turned in his sleep.

"Baka monk! Wake up!" she yelled.

Miroku woke with a start.

"Ah! Sango!"

"Miroku, Inuyasha has been hurt!"

"What?" Miroku quickly got up and went over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was in a crumpled form.

Miroku placed him in a more relaxing position. He then checked his head. It had a bump that had been bleeding.

"It seems that Inuyasha had been hit hard on the head that it knocked him out, but why would someone do it?"

"And why didn't we wake?" Sango added.

"Go get Kagome." he said.

"Umm…she's not here."

"What? Not here? What happened?"

"I don't know. When I first saw her sleeping bag empty, I thought she went to wash up. But she hasn't come back yet."

"We'll have to find her."

Sango nodded.

"Quickly Sango, get Kagome's bag. The ningen healing kit."

Sango went over to Kagome's yellow backpack and pulled out her first aid kit. Then she hurried over to Miroku.

Miroku opened it and took out about 3 feet of bandages. Miroku then turned to Inuyasha.

"All I can do is bandage it." Miroku said.

"I can clean the blood." Sango said.

She went back to Kagome's backpack and took out a water bottle.

Using some of the water, she wet the bandage and cleaned the blood off Inuyasha. Then Miroku bandaged him. They set him on Kagome's sleeping bag until he woke.

It was an hour later when Inuyasha opened his eyes. His head throbbed. He moaned.

"Inuyasha, you're up! Sango, Miroku, he's up!" Inuyasha saw Shippo run towards two figures a couple of yards away.

The two figures, Sango and Miroku, and Shippo were with Inuyasha in less than a second. Inuyasha then sat up.

"Hey Inuyasha, you feeling better?" Sango asked.

"You had quite a bump there." Miroku said.

Inuyasha just looked at them.

"What? What are you talking about?" after he glanced around, he said," Where's Kagome?"

Silence.

"Where is she?" he asked again, more furious.

"We…" Sango started," We don't know…"

"What!"

"She wasn't in her sleeping bag this morning." Miroku said.

"We thought she'd be back by the time you woke." Sango said.

"But she hasn't." Shippo added.

Inuyasha stood, ignoring everything. His throbbing head, his friend's protests, (you know the 'you should rest first' thing) and he ran deeper into the forest looking for Kagome.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo got on Kirara and took off after him.

**To be continued…**

FreeMoment♪- Hi. I bet you're why I'm here when I'm not the author who posted this. SaSuKe'sGaL and me made this fic together. I did this chapter and I'm doing chapter 2. I'm actually quite proud of this chapter even if it's my first time making an Inuyasha one. Oh, and I'm sorry if another fanfiction is similar to this one. I'm relatively new to the Inuyasha section of I have only read 10-15 of them and the ones I have read were nothing similar to his one. I also must say that I had to modify it. Sorry SaSuKe'sGal!Well, c'ya!

SaSuKe'sGaL- Hi. Ok, so I really didn't write this fic. FreeMoment♪, my best friend, does get much credit for writing her first Inuyasha fic though. Well, we're starting the next chapter and it will be on soon. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody! I'm so sorry for updating so late. I was so darn lazy during summer vacation, and when I started school, I didn't have a chance to update. But all has changed now! Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone other than a few characters in this fanfic.

Chapter 2

"Kagome? Kagome!"

A slightly dazed Kagome opened her eyes. Her vision was better, but still very blurry. The distant voice calling her started to shake her slightly. She barely felt it.

"Kagome, tell us what's wrong girl!"

Two voices?

"Kagome? Hey sis, what's wrong?"

Three voices.

Kagome opened her eyes wider trying to see the people calling her. She saw three figures standing over her.

She tried to speak.

"Wha…"

It was hard. And it was barely a whisper. But they heard.

"Kagome! Oh Kagome!"

"You gave us quite a scare Kagome."

"Are you alright sis? What happened?"

Kagome tried to stand, or at least sit up, but the miasma made it hard. The people seemed to notice her effort for they helped her sit up.

Sitting up she saw, through her blurred vision, that the three voices were her mother, grandpa, and her little brother. _I… must be at… home… in my own time. I guess I… fell through the well. _"Rest…" Kagome managed to say.

"Of course Kagome" her mother said. To her grandpa she said," Help me with her."

With a lot of help from her mother and grandpa, Kagome made it out of the shrine where the well was, into her house, up the stairs and into her room. Her mother shooed grandpa and Souta out and locked the door behind them. She then walked over to Kagome's closet. _I have to keep Kagome awake for just a little longer, _she thought.

"Kagome, your clothes are so torn. Can you tell me what happened?" her mother asked as she pulled out fresh, clean clothes from her closet.

"Branches, I think" came the whisper response.

Carrying the garments, she crossed the room to Kagome and removed her shirt, skirt, socks, and placed her shoes to the side. She then put on a plain blue shirt and a white skirt on her. She brushed Kagome's hair, brushing out the leaves and dirt entangled on it. Then, she took a wet cloth and cleaned Kagome's face and hands.

While her mother did all this, Kagome started to fall asleep.

Her mother noticed this, so she said quickly "Kagome, where's Inuyasha?"

"Back… back there. Hurt."

"Hurt? Oh no, Kagome, tell me what happened."

"Later. Too tired."

Her mother sighed and threw Kagome's school uniform away.

Kagome was indeed very tired. But as her mother cleaned her, and clothed her, her vision and hearing- not to mention the serious headache she has- started to get better. Slowly though. Ever so slowly…

_I have her scent, I'm coming Kagome! _Inuyasha found himself running though the forest where he had first met Kagome.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo followed on Kirara's back.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped. Sango, Miroku, Shippo came to a halt behind him.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Why'd you suddenly stop?" asked Shippo

Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"Her scent disappears somewhere around here" he said.

"She must be near" Miroku said.

Inuyasha walked forward, with the others following, and he came to a small clearing in the forest. And he stood there. Still. Ever so still…

_This is where I first met Kagome… Why would she go here? _he thought.

"Inuyasha, is something wrong?" came Miroku's voice.

Without turning, Inuyasha said "Go back."

Taken back by this command, Sango said "What do you mean 'go back?'"

"Go back to the campsite" Inuyasha answered.

"Why Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, we want to find Kagome too!" Shippo said.

When Inuyasha turned, they saw his eyes were furious.

"Go back!" he growled.

When Sango was about to protest, Miroku touched her arm.

"I think it's best if we listen to Inuyasha" he whispered.

"What! Miroku, Kagome's gone missing, and you just want to-"

"Sango. I think Inuyasha wants to find Kagome more than we do. Much more" Miroku interrupted.

Sango bit her lip, then sighed.

"Alright." She jumped on Kirara, followed by Shippo and Miroku. Soon, they were gone.

With them gone, Inuyasha walked on until he came to a tree. The exact same tree Inuyasha was bound to for 50 years until Kagome freed him.

He stared at the tree for at some time before something caught his nose. He sniffed. _I got her._

He broke into a quick run and followed her scent.

Just as he was about to go into a faster speed, something caught his eye, and he stopped. He looked around, saw nothing. He sniffed the air. He smelled men. No, not men. Demons.

"Show yourselves demons!" he yelled.

Five demons who looked like men, stepped out of the trees.

"Hello Inuyasha" one of them said in a cool voice.

"Who are you!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I am Somaru, these are my comrades, Kinosu, Kishte, Inoboi, and Sonsue."

Inuyasha sniffed the air. He smelled Kagome, but the smell was faint, and it was coming from the demons. Then he knew that Kagome had not ran away like he thought, but was kidnapped.

"What have you done with Kagome!" Inuyasha demanded furiously.

"Kagome?" said Somaru "we know no Kagome."

"Don't lie!" Inuyasha yelled "her scent is all over you." He pointed to Inoboi. "Where is she!"

"We took no one" Somaru growled, and in a much more quiet tone, he said "Although we tried to."

But Inuyasha's acute hearing picked it up.

"What!" he yelled.

_He has better hearing than I though…_thought Somaru. "Calm down Inuyasha" he said in a cool and cold voice. "We weren't hunting your Kagome."

"I know you were! Her scent is all over you guys!"

"We were hunting Kikyo…"

Inuyasha froze.

He understood completely now.

Late at night, the demons came and took Kagome, thinking she was Kikyo. But somehow, she got away from them. But the question is, where is she now?

_That's why I woke up with such a headache, _Inuyasha thought. His head was slightly throbbing still.

"I have all I need…" Inuyasha said quietly, his eyes were blank. Then they were furious.

"You'll pay for hurting Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he prepared to attack.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha cried and tore Inoboi into pieces.

With their comrade down, the others went into attack mode.

"Hurry, like we planned! Kinosu, take Inoboi's job!" Somaru said.

Soon, all three demons had breathing masks on. Wait. Three?

Inuyasha was too angry too notice. He prepared to strike again.

Then, he felt a very sharp pain on his head. Sonsue had stroked him in the same spot they had hit him before. He fell to the floor. He was down, but not out. He struggled to stand.

With Inuyasha weak, Somaru raised his hand. Suddenly, the area was filled with a red gas.

**To be continued…**

Freemoment- Yes, yes, yes! Please hold your applause!- Ok, give it to me! Yes, I did write this chapter too. Sasuke'sgal typed it though. She also made the names. She did a few things here and there. Oooooo! What does the red gas do to Inuyasha? Only I know. Not even SaSuKe'sGaL knows! Ha ha ha!  No I did not have any sugar in the past few hours! - c'ya!

SaSuKe'sGaL- Well, it took me about a couple of hours to type it but, it's FINALLY typed. I like it a lot, it brings suspense. About the red gas, I think I know, but I'm not sure. We're kinda working on the next chapter, but we have a little writer's block, so it'll take a while. Until next time! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people! I finally got chapter 3. I couldn't type it on Word, so I let FreeMoment♪ put it on she gets much credit for that. Well, on with the story! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

A lone figure walked through the forest, her Shinidamachū gliding beside her. She suddenly stopped and turned; facing the path she just walked. Her Shinidamachū stopped as well and glided beside her.

_I sense a familiar aura coming my way, _she thought, _should I stay and greet them? But then again, I have no reason to._

Turning back to the path she had yet to walk, she took a step and began her slow walk again.

---

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were walking back to the campsite to wait for Inuyasha's return when Miroku caught glance of something gliding in the air.

"Sango, Shippo," he began.

His words only stopped Sango and Shippo in their tracks. They didn't get a chance to respond because she and her Shinidamachū had come into full view.

"It's Kikyo." Miroku stated.

Shippo went from in front of Miroku, to behind Sango.

Kikyo had glanced at everybody, then behind everyone to see the empty path behind them.

"Inuyasha's not here." Miroku said, when he saw where her gaze was.

Kikyo glanced back at Miroku with an emotionless expression.

"Yes, I have noticed that" she said, "I also noticed that the girl, Kagome, is not here as well. Tell me, do you have any knowledge to where they have gone?"

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo said nothing.

"I suppose not then." Kikyo said. "Farewell."

She started walking again. She had passed them and was about to disappear into the forest.

"Kikyo!"

Kikyo stopped, but did not turn. She waited for Miroku to continue.

"Why do you wish to know where Inuyasha is?" Miroku demanded.

Sango and Shippo remained silent. Where was Miroku going with this?

"That is none of your concern." Kikyo responded. "However, I will tell you this. I must find Inuyasha and tell him about what he should know. And, with you not knowing where Kagome or Inuyasha is tells me that I am too late."

She stood still for a moment, and then started walking again, her Shinidamachū gliding beside her.

---

_Damn! What is this stuff? _Inuyasha thought, _I'm getting out of here!_

Inuyasha was making his escape but something seemed to slow him down. _What's wrong with me!? I can't run as fast anymore. Oh well, I guess I'm gonna have to slaughter these idiots!_

Inuyasha unsheathed the tetsuiga. It began to pulse with its full power.

"Let's see if you want to mess with me now!" Inuyasha growled.

He ran through the fog, trying to find the demons. _Something's going on, I lost their scent and I can't even hear if they're moving._

Then, all of the sudden, the tetsuiga returned to its rusty, old form.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha yelled, confused.

Inuyasha then heard laughter.

---

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the grass is green, the birds were chirping cheerfully…

BEEP... BEEP... BEEP...click.

Kagome woke up by the sound of her alarm clock. Kagome tossed and turned in her bed until she finally sat up.

"I really don't want to go to school today." Kagome said to herself.

"Kagome, hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Kagome heard her mom shout from downstairs.

"Coming!" Kagome said falling back on her pillow.

---

"Kagome, what happened to you? You're all cuts and bruises..." Eri began.

"Yeah, are you sure you're ok to come to school today?" Yuka asked.

"You guys, I'm fine. Not including my massive headache, sore body, and tangled hair, I'm your average, teenage friend." Kagome said, trying to reassure her friends.

"Yeah, but..." At that moment, the bell rang.

"Come on, we're late!" Kagome told them.

The others just ran after her.

---

"Wonder what all that was about," said Shippo.

"Indeed, we might as well look for Inuyasha and warn him about what Kikyo told us." Miroku stated.

"But Inuyasha wanted us to stay away." said Sango.

"But we can't risk it, even though I can't tell what Kikyo was feeling, I think it was quite important." Miroku stated.

"Yeah, but..."

"Sango, we must, for the sake of Inuyasha and Kagome's return."

"...Fine, but only for Kagome. Kirara!" Sango said, summoning the little neko demon.

It then transformed into the beautiful, ferocious, giant cat. "Let's go!" Shippo shouted.

---

"What the hell are you laughing about?!" Inuyasha screamed to the source of laughter.

"At the way you look! You almost look like a vulnerable human! It suits you well!" the demon replied.

Inuyasha was confused. _Human? What in the world is he...? _Inuyasha then felt his body become weak. _What the...? _Inuyasha's hair then turned black, and his fangs and claws vanished. _What's happening? This only happens during the night of the new moon. I still have one week left! _Inuyasha thought looking at his hands. He then reached up to feel for his ears. _No wonder I couldn't hear them. _Inuyasha then realized what the red mist did.

"Well, are we going to fight or not?" One demon asked, even though Inuyasha couldn't tell exactly who it was.

_How do I get out of this? _Inuyasha thought, _I'm almost a human and I can't fight that good with human strength. Damnit!_

"Well, if you won't answer, then we'll just kill you now!" one of the demon said.

Inuyasha saw one demon spring out from a tree and charge at him. Inuyasha closed his eyes, and waited for impact.

---

SaSuKe'sGaL- Ok guys, I know it took a long time just to update a short chapter, but I did my best. I moved to a new city, and got separated from FreeMoment♪. We couldn't really share ideas. Well, at least I updated in a shorter amount of time, unlike last time. Please comment.

FreeMoment♪ - Wow, I liked this chapter! Good job SaSuKe'sGaL! I wrote the story up to where it says…_ Damn! What is this stuff? _Inuyasha thought, _I'm getting out of here!_

And then SaSuKe'sGaL took over. She did a good job too…are getting better than me??? Well, she kinda left you at a cliffhanger huh? Well, the next chapter is really good, but SaSuKe'sGaL says you gotta wait a while. Well, see you in chapter 4! Oh, in case some of you didn't know, Shinidamachū is Kikyo's soul collectors. Okay, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

FreeMoment♪ - Okay, here is chapter 4. I'm going to be the one who opens the chapter!!! Yay me!!! Okay…um…I don't have anything to say…so…um…here's the chapter! Enjoy. You'd better.

SaSuKe'sGaL- -too lazy to do anything- here's the next chapter, enjoy…

FreeMoment♪ - Hey! You said _I_ could open this chapter! What are _you_ doing here??

SaSuKe'sGaL- Um… hello??? It's _our_ story; I can come on any time I want!!!

FreeMoment♪ – But…um… -thinking of something to say back-

SaSuKe'sGaL- Ha, I got you!!!

FreeMoment♪ - No!!! _I _got _you!!!_

SaSuKe'sGaL- -very confused- …oh really? How???

FreeMoment♪ - Like this!! –tackles you-

SaSuKe'sGaL- -extremely mad- HEY!!! Anyways, while we're fighting, you can read the next chapter, sorry for the inconvenience. Enjoy. –trying to run for her life-

FreeMoment♪ - oh, no you don't!!!! CHARGE!!!!!!!!! –bodyslam!-

Chapter 4 

"Hi Souta." said Kagome entering her house.

"Hey sis. Have you seen Buyo?"

"Did he get lost again?"

"Yeah."

Kagome sighed heavily. "Oh well, I'll go look in the shrine, you go look somewhere else."

"Ok."

Kagome went into the shrine and looked around. "Buyo!" she called out. She waited. She went to the well. She called out again into the well, waiting for Buyo to meow or something.

"This is hopeless," Kagome sighed, while sitting on the edge of the well.

"Kagome! I found him!" Souta screamed, barging into the shrine.

Kagome jumped up in surprise and fell backwards.

"Kagome!" Souta cried as he tried to catch her. The next thing he saw was a bright, pink light.

---

Inuyasha waited and waited, but the pain never came. He opened his eyes and saw that the demon, turning out to be the leader, was sliced in two. _What happened?_

The red fog started to clear. Next thing Inuyasha saw were two demons on the ground laying dead. _Huh? How did this happen? Where's the last one?_

_"_Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked up and saw Sango. She was riding Kirara with Miroku and Shippo right next to her.

"I thought I told you guys to stay behind!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Well, if it weren't for us, you'd be dead right now." Sango said while putting Shippo on Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Inuyasha, what happened to you? You look like an average human," Shippo said, pulling on Inuyasha's 'human' ears.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Inuyasha yelled, slamming Shippo on the floor.

"Ahhh!" Shippo cried.

"Feh, cry all you want, squirt. Kagome's not here, and they can't do anything about it." Inuyasha said, looking at Sango and Miroku.

Sango was staring daggers at Inuyasha, and then her face was full of surprise.

Inuyasha was face-flat on the floor.

"Oh really? I'm not here huh?"

"But, how...?"

_Flashback_

"Souta!" Kagome cried as she fell through the well.

"Kagome!"

The next thing she knew was that she was in the feudal era.

"Oww, I landed on my butt..."

Kagome climbed the well and thought of jumping back in, but she decided against it.

"I think I'll pay a visit to Kaede" Kagome said while smiling.

Kagome then realized she didn't have a weapon to defend herself with.

"Oh no, what am I going to do?" Kagome said while climbing out of the well.

"I guess I'll just have to make a run for it."

Kagome started running to Kaede's hut. She didn't think any demons would attack her, but the fact that she had hold of the shikon jewel made it all too risky.

"I guess I won't have any problems."

Kagome was in the village walking to Kaede's hut, when something glowing caught her eye. She turned to see Inuyasha's forest. _I could have sworn I saw something white over there, must be my imagination. _She then turned again to see Kaede picking herbs and vegetables.

"Hello Kaede." Kagome greeted with a smile.

"Hello young Kagome. Are ye here to see the young little kitsune of yours?" Kaede asked.

"Actually, I was just passing by to say hello." Kagome replied.

"Hello Kagome. I haven't seen you in a while." Said a familiar raccoon-dog.

"Hachi! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked quite surprise.

"Well, I was helping my master by getting herbs for a sick maiden, but unfortunately, I got lost. So I tried looking around, and I found Kaede! Such luck, I'll be spending the rest of the afternoon here." Hachi replied.

"Oh, umm...Hachi, can you do me a favor?" Kagome asked.

"Depends, what do you want?"

"Can you fly me really quick to where Inuyasha and the rest are, please?"

"Well, okay. I don't see the harm in that." Hachi replied, with Miroku in mind.

"Thanks, but first, let me get my bow and arrows. I left a spare with Kaede."

_end flashback_

"You didn't think I would just disappear, would you?" Kagome asked a little mad.

"Kagome, where were you? I almost got killed for looking for you!" Inuyasha yelled while spitting out dirt.

"You were going to get killed by five little demons? Are you kidding...?" Kagome _just _realized she was talking to _human_ Inuyasha.

"What happened to you? Why are you human? Isn't this only supposed to happen during the night of the new moon? Kagome asked, very confused.

"The supposed 'little' demons spread a maisma that forced my demon blood to stay dormant for a while. I couldn't even fight with Tetsuiaga. I could've died" Inuyasha said, looking down in shame. "But hopefully, my demon powers will come back soon. I _hate_ being this weak."

"Well, we should go back find a suitable place to rest, I'm exhausted." Sango said, putting Hiraikotsu back on her shoulders.

"I agree, let's move on," Said Miroku as he started walking down a dirt road.

---

"Master Naraku, the plan failed... we couldn't get Kikyo."

"Might I ask why?" Asked the shadow in the dark.

"She resisted capture, my lord, and we had another problem."

"What?" Naraku asked, getting a bit angry. What else could have happened to make his plan fail?

"A group killed all of my comrades, and it turns out that the girl they were seeking was named Kagome."

Naraku's lips went up into a smirk. "Well, let's look for this Kagome, and see how important she is to Inuyasha."

---

She was still walking, looking for him. But where else could he be? She has tried looking in his forest, in the village, by the river they always meet, everywhere...

She sent her Shinidamachû into the sky and called for him.

"Inuyasha, I must speak with you..."

---

"Mom, Mom! Help" cried Souta.

"What happened, Souta?"

"Kagome fell through the well, and she didn't take anything for Inuyasha!"

"Don't worry Souta, she's fine, she'll be back in no time." Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile.

"I hope you're right..."

---

"I feel weird..." Complained a fidgeting Inuyasha.

"Well, you're human while the sun is out, of course it's going to feel weird. You're not used to it," said Kagome.

"I think I'm getting my powers back, I feel stronger now." Inuyasha said, standing.

"Well, see if you can smell us some food cause..." said Kagome, not bothering to finish.

"You didn't bring any food with you? How can you be so stupid? I'm going to starve!" yelled Inuyasha, holding his head.

"Well, it's not my fault! I fell through the well by accident." Kagome countered.

Inuyasha started to growl. Then, he stopped. _I know I'm getting my powers back. I smell Kikyo nearby. _Inuyasha pretended to smell something good enough to eat. "I think I've got something. You guys stay here and set up camp, ok?"

"But won't you need a little protection?" asked Kagome.

"Feh, like I can't take care of myself, just set up camp" Inuyasha said as he entered the forest.

"Ok..." Kagome muttered as she built up a fire.

---

Kikyo was waiting patiently by the God Tree. She still had her Shinidamachū in the sky, calling out to Inuyasha.

_I wonder if he'll... someone's coming..._she said to herself as she scanned the forest. _I feel like I know this aura, but I can't recognize it._

She waited, bow and arrow already aimed at the threat approaching her.

"Hello Kikyo..."

"Who are you?" Kikyo yelled into the forest.

"It's me, Inuyasha, you called?"

"You don't fool me. I know his demonic aura, and you aren't even close to it."

"Is it because..." Inuyasha walked out from beneath the shadows, "I'm human?"

"Impossible..." Kikyo said in disbelief. "You can't be him, he's only a human during the new moon, that's seven nights away from now."

"How can I prove it to you?" Inuyasha asked, a getting a little upset that Kikyo didn't recognize him. The red gas obviously had other affects. Kikyo would have recognized him in his demon, or human form.

"There's only one thing Inuyasha can do that I will recognize," said Kikyo.

"What?"

"Kiss me..."

---

SaSuKe'sGaL- OMG!! I loved it! Well, how was it? I wrote this all on my own. Please tell me how it was! I especially like the ending... even though I'm not a complete Kikyo fan. But I had to put that in there! Please comment.

FreeMoment♪ - WOW! I really loved it, but, then, you did read it to me through the phone, so you already knew that. Well, yes, SaSuKe'sGaL did write everything on her own, and I did the editing, and I also did write just a little on a few sentences. Gomen, SaSuKe'sGaL… I also put it up on for her like I did in the last chapter. The "argument" we did at the beginning was done at my house when she came to visit me. So we were not able to finish it because we are apart, but we will hopefully finish that off in the next chapter. Well, please comment. Bye! Just wait till you see chapter five! Reviews will always make it come faster...ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

SaSuKe'sGaL - Hey guys...sorry for the extremely late update! I bet you forgot the story by now...ok, well, I never finished the chapter, so I let FreeMoment♪ finish it for me.. I got a bad case of writer's block...anyways, here it goes. Even I don't know the ending... LoL!

FreeMoment♪ - Heya! Heh, I enjoy this job! -smiles- Yes, you did take a _very long time_...but, that's ok, I mean, you have a life! As do I...anyway, I wrote the ending for this chapter, and it begins _after_ this sentence: "But you obviously don't care about her right now...do you?" Kikyo asked, looking envious.

The rest is all me. Well, I hadn't really planned the ending, so I winged it, I hope it came out good though. My writing has greatly improved. I also edited a few lines here and there throughout the whole chapter, and I put it up here again too. Well, enjoy!!

---

"This is all your fault!"

"..."

"I wouldn't be lonely if it weren't for you!"

"..._meow!_"

"I don't care if you're a cat and scratch me! You deserve a beating! _Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!_"

""

"Oww!" Souta cried as he was scratched by Buyo.

Souta looked at the small wound. It reminded him of how Kagome came home through the well. He sighed.

"I miss Kagome already..."

---

_Inuyasha sure is taking a long time..._Kagome thought as she was setting up a new campsight.

"We won't be having any sleeping bags tonight, guys, sorry." Kagome said to the little group.

"It's ok, Kagome, we'll live." Sango joked.

"Yeah, but we'll be a little sore in the morning."

"I'm hungry, Kagome..." Shippo moaned, rubbing his stomach.

"Me too. I'll go check on Inuyasha. He's the one who's supposed to be searching for our dinner." Kagome said, standing up.

---

Kagome had left the group in search of Inuyasha.

"I wonder what he sniffed out. It better be something I can cook." Kagome said, folding folding her arms.

Again, she saw something glowing. "It's that light. I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me, but I guess not."

Kagome walked towards the glow in curiousity. _I think I recognize this glow. I think it's..._

Kagome didn't finish her thought, she was concerned in what she saw. She hid behind a tree, watching and hearing, everything.

"What...?" said Inuyasha, dumbfounded.

"I said, kiss me." Kikyo said, nearing Inuyasha.

"I'll...be happy to..." Inuyasha murmured as he neared Kikyo as well.

"Go ahead, then." she said, looking into his eyes.

Inuyasha finally came within Kikyo's reach. He spread his arms out, and embraced her. He leaned forward, and so did Kikyo. Finally, thier lips met. _I wish we could stay like this for a long time... _Inuyasha thought over and over. As he parted from Kikyo, he heard a noise in the bushes.

"We have an audience." Kikyo said looking at the forest behind Inuyasha.

---

Kagome was terrified, her heart was pounding so hard, she thought Inuyasha could hear it. _What do I do? _she thought. _If they see me, Kikyo is sure to kill me!_

Kagome got out from her hiding spot and ran towards the campsite. _I've got to get out of here!_

Just as Kagome turned, a demon appeared right in front of her.

"Hello, Kik--Kagome." The demon said.

"Wh-Who are you?" Kagome asked, taking a step back.

"I am Somaru, and that hanyou killed my brothers! I will have my revenge by bringing you to Master Naraku!"

In great demon speed, Somaru threw Kagome over his shoulder and headed towards Naraku's castle.

"Let go of me! Inuyasha, help! _Inuyasha!_" She screamed.

---

"What was that?" Sango suddenly asked.

"It sounded like Kagome! Oh no, she's in danger! Kagome!" Shippo cried.

"Calm down, Shippo. We have to warn Inuyasha, he'll want to know about this." Miroku suggested.

"I say we leave him out, there's no time!" said Sango, holding her Hiraikotsu.

"True, let us find Kagome." said Miroku, running into the forest, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara right behind him.

"I've got her scent, just follow me!" said Shippo, taking the lead. _And I also smell graveyard soil and bones. That could only mean one thing... Kikyo..._

"I think we're getting close, the scent gets stronger over... here!" said Shippo, coming to a stop, the others stopping with him.

"Well, where is she?" asked Sango, looking around.

"I-I don't know.. her scent scent stops right here..." stuttered Shippo, pointing down. Kirara sniffed the spot Shippo pointed to but shook her head.

"Well, if you two can't smell her out, then we'll have to try something else. Wait... what about Inuyasha? He can track her down." Miroku suggested again.

"But we don't know where he is, Miroku." stated Sango.

"You don't, but I do!" said Shippo, running deeper into the forest as quiet as possible. "Follow me... and stay quiet..."

---

"I... I think that was Kagome..." said Inuyasha, staring into the trees.

"But, you obviously don't care about her right now...do you?" Kikyo asked, looking envious.

Inuyasha looked back at Kikyo. "I..."

"Stay with me!" Kikyo closed the small space between them and embraced him. "You love _me_ don't you, Inuyasha?"

She sounded sad, and alone. Inuyasha tired to comfort her by wraping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"Kikyo, I...I do care about you," he whispered into her hair. "but, Kagome..." He sighed. "I know she feels hurt right now."

Kikyo forced them apart, glaring at Inuyasha. "Why should you care right now?" Inuyasha only looked at her.

Now, it was Kikyo's turn to sigh, and her expression softened. "Listen to me, Inuyasha. My kiss was proof that I truly do care for you, deeply."

"Kikyo," Inuyasha began.

Kikyo cut him off. "Just listen, for now. I will let you go after her, Inuyasha. But if you go, you'll be telling me that ou care for her more, and do not wish to see me any longer. Make your choice."

Kikyo took several steps away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked after her with mixed emotions, deep in thought.

_What am I going to do? I can't just forget about Kagome! But I can't forget about Kikyo either. Ok, think! Who matters more right now? _Inuyasha's expression became determined as he realized what he was going to do. He turned his head away before he spoke to her, determined not to look her in the eyes. He said,

"I'm...I'm going after Kagome. But that doesn't mean I don't want to see you, either!" With that, he turned, and prepared himself to leave.

"Wait, Inuyasha!"

Kikyo voice stopped him. Inuyasha looked at her without thinking, and he regreted it. What he saw in Kikyo's eyes was pain. He thought that any second now she would tell him not to go, and that he should care more about her than Kagome. But the next words that came out of her mouth surprised him, and he regreted ever thinking that.

"Find Kagome quickly. I sense that she is in danger right now. With Naraku."

His eyes widened in shock, then narrowed. "Naraku? What does _he _want with Kagome?"

"Go." she simply responded.

"Answer me! What does Naraku want with..."

"GO!" Kikyo shouted.

_She means it._ Inuyasha thought. "Fine." He said. "But...I'll be looking for you later." He left, running deeper and deeper into the forest.

Kikyo sighed. _You really do care about her more than me, Inuyasha. _Then, she called her Shinidamachu. She spoke to one. "Go and find Kouga and his two teammates. Take them to Inuyasha." Four of them left Kikyo's side to some other part of the forest. Then Kikyo turned around and left, in the oppisite direction.

---

_I forgot! I'm in human form! I can't defend Kagome like this! This is why I hate being human, I feel so weak!_ Inuyasha was running far from where Kagome really was. _How am I supposed to find her? I can't even smell her!_

He didn't get too far when he saw up ahead a rapidly growing tornado coming his way. He didn't have time to move, and found himself face down on the ground.

"Hey, muttface! Whatcha doing on the ground?" Said an imtimidating voice.

---

FreeMoment - he he he...I'm done. -grin- So...how'd ya like it? I thought I'd leave you with another cliffhanger cuz I'm feeling evil right now. I dunno why...oh well! Well, SaSuKe'sGaL, how'd _you_ like it? The rest is up to you! If you get stuck, e-mail me what you got and I'll to the rest like this time. But do it up to your limit, ok? Or all the way, whichever. Ok, it's a little late, it's about to be 9:30 and I don't wanna miss FMA! Well, R&R! Please...

SaSuKe'sGaL - (( FM - She doesn't have much to say right now. Appraently she said everything up on top. Well, it's her pretend birthday today, so why don't all you readers give her something nice? Like a reivew! She'll **LOVE** that! Really! ))


End file.
